The Ripper
by Jester Fraser
Summary: Christian is insane with Grief and becomes something insane. If you don't like "Christian is insane with grief!" fics and overly violent fics don't read...


**The Ripper**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Moulin Rouge except on VHS, it's all copyrighted and shit to Baz (Baz, we love you) and 20th Century Fox (damned idiots when it comes to releasing Down With Love)

A/N: If you do not like "Satine is dead" fics, and prefer the "Satine is really alive!" fics then please read "London Theatre!" and not this fic. This is a rather different fiction from my other Moulin Rouge fiction. 

Don't say I didn't warn ya!

~~Begin Chapter~~

It had been weeks since he wrote their story. It had been months since she had died. It had been weeks since he saw the light of day. Every night he'd shut himself up in his flat, closing the shades and hiding under his covers making himself his own night. 

One day, a knock came from the door. Christian, sweating from the summer heat, peeked from under the covers as he glared at the door with eyes that had rings around them.

"What?" he said in a shaky cracked barely audible voice.

"Telegram for a Christian Adams," a young man's voice called.

"Slip it under the door!" Christian said going back under his covers, his eyes hurting from the light that peeked though the window's cracked panels.

"What about my pay, sir?" the boy asked.

"Go upstairs, ask for a Toulouse Monfa and he'll pay you," Christian said getting irritated. He heard the boy's footsteps recede up the stairs. Christian glared at the letter as if trying to make come to him with his mind.

He grabbed a string and paper clip from his bed side table. He tied the string securely to the paper clip and tossed it out to the letter hoping to snare it and reel it in. It took a few dozen tries but he finally snared it on a crease, Christian gently pulled it towards him. Finally it was right next to the bed, Christian snatched it up and receded back under the darkness of the covers.

Christian opened the telegram and read it lightly to him self, "'Mister Adams, I regret to inform you that your father has passed away. You are his only son and you inherit everything. I also regret to inform you and at such a long time after, your mother has died. She died six months ago from consumption. Please come to London to take over the business or it'll be shut down leaving you an actual penniless writer. Your new Solicitor, Eric Brewster.'"

Christian sighed heavily, the last thing he needed was to take over his father's business, but he needed to get out of Montmarte, there was too many painful memories.

Christian got up, a little weak for he hadn't eaten days and he nailed the blanket over the broken slats. Then he went around his room tidying up and started packing.

That night, he had everything packed, two suitcases, one for clothes the other holding his typewriter. He went up stairs to see Toulouse. He knocked on the door slightly. He could hear Toulouse shuffling to the door.

Toulouse the opened the door and was surprised to see Christian there, "Christian! You walk, you talk ah! You live!"

"Yes, but I'm not going to be living here anymore," Christian said barely above a whisper. Toulouse looked confused.

"Why not?" he asked taking a swig of his Absinthe so he'd be able to take whatever news was coming.

"My father and mother are dead, I have no siblings, I inherit everything my father had," Christian said handing Toulouse the telegram. "I have to go back to London, and I have to take over the business. Good-bye, Toulouse, tell everyone else I say good-bye."

Christian took back the telegram and left before Toulouse could say anything.

~~Two Months later~~

Christian had done well in taking over his father's business, but as he walked along the cold streets of London it seemed as if he couldn't breathe. He looked around and saw all these woman with sloppily made make up and poorly dressed smoking. He knew they were prostitutes. It angered him to see the whores now, all of them were worse than whores. They were always trying to hit on him, Christian was one of the richest men in London now, and they knew it. Every time he looked at one he was sickened, they were horrible, terrible compared to what was at the Moulin Rouge. 

At the Moulin Rouge they actually looked beautiful, but here they were atrocious. It was like they were mocking Satine, his love. As if mocking him.

Christian didn't know why he was irritated by them mostly though. They just angered him.

Finally one night, a woman came up to him and wouldn't leave him. She looked like she was trying to look like Satine, it angered him. Finally he took the prostitute to an ally.

"Finally you see the light," the woman said. Christian didn't say anything. He just took out a knife and slit her ribs. He gagged her quickly so she would scream. Then he started to cut her breasts off. He then slipped his knife blade through each rib. He carved a bowl in her stomach, she had died slowly and painfully. 

Christian hid his knife and came back out from the ally, not a man or person in sight in the dark street. He walked on.

~~Next Night~~

Christian had had a stressful day yesterday, but when he had killed that woman it all seemed to leave. Again he had a stressful day today, so he decided to get it out. He walked a different street this time. He took a prostitute that looked similar to Nini only uglier.

"Come this way," Christian said pointing to an ally. The woman went in grinning like a cat. "Sit."

"Yes," she said like a woman having sex.

Christian took off his coat and shirt so not to get them bloody this time. The prostitute's eyes gleamed as she saw the six pack Christian had. Christian was right above her she started working at his pants he leaned down and took a piece of cloth from his pocket and he gagged her. The prostitute looked confused. Christian just grinned slightly as he took a knife from his boot.

"Bitch," he hissed. "You were the one who told the Duke about Satine and me!"

He took the knife and slit her arms. The prostitute tried to cry but her gag was too tight but tears flowed. Christian slit her left breast and cut of the right one. He turned her around and tightened her corset. Then her started to make a circle with his knife around her neck. 

"You are going to die to-day, I am the next Ripper! Spread the word in hell," Christian said and plunged the knife into her throat, blood flooded from her mouth onto the gag, her eyes were wide and fearful. Christian took the knife out and grabbed the gag and said, "You should have stayed in school."

Then he left putting on his clean shirt and coat. 

~~Next morning~~

Detective Lucas Jacques came in the back ally after getting an urgent call this morning. He walked up to the crime scene, another prostitute dead. He walked up to Police Chief Leonard.

"Any clues?" Lucas asked. Leonard shook his head.

"Not a trace of anything! We're not sure how we'll find these sick perverts," Leonard said.

"There's only one," Lucas said. "He's name is Jack the Ripper."

"How do you know it's Jack?"

"He wrote it on a letter once," Lucas said taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Well, I have to get back to the station, I imagine you can take it from here?" Leonard said. Lucas nodded.

~~That night~~

Detective Lucas waited in the next street over from the street the last crime was. He stayed hidden near a trash bin. He looked up and down the street for any sign of someone. Then he saw a tall man bring a woman into an ally. He followed quickly.

"Sit," he heard the man tell the prostitute. Lucas peeked over the wall.

He saw the man take off his coat and shirt. 

"Lie down on your stomach," the man ordered and the prostitute did so. The man hovered over the prostitute taking in the cheap perfume. He stood up and took a knife from his back pocket. That's when Lucas jumped up.

"Stop!" He yelled. He ran into the alley and grabbed the knife from the man. The man turned around, it was Leonard. "What the bloody hell?!?!"

 "Shit!" Leonard cursed. Lucas punched him in the gut before Leonard could get away.

"You're going to the station again, Leonard but for a different reason this time," Lucas said. He looked at the prostitute. "You should go back home and rethink your life."

Lucas arrested Leonard and took him down to the station. A few minutes after he left, Christian walked into the alley.

"Don't leave," he said softly. The prostitute sat back down. Christian looked like he was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" the prostitute asked.

"You're alive!" he responded and quickly killed her. He killed her before she could even cry for help. He wasn't going to be artistic tonight, he had somewhere else to be and he didn't want another officer coming by.  He left hastily still leaving no trace of him.

~~That morning~~

Again Lucas got a call to go down to the same street he was at the very night before. He quickly got dressed and headed down there.

"Another killing," the new chief said. 

"Yes, but I thought I had caught the killer last night," Lucas said. "So there is two, well there were two, unless there is another one out there."

"I'm betting that there is another out there," the new chief said. "Like it's some sort of cult or something to kill prostitutes."

"Sick cult," Lucas said as he sipped his coffee. "I'll get to the bottom of this sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner," the chief said and walked back to his cart and went back to the station.

Lucas looked around the ally hoping to find anything that might link to who the killer is. Then he remembered it was the same prostitute that he has 'saved' from Leonard. The same ally too. Obviously the person was close by, coming in the ally only seconds, or minutes after he had left.

Of course, Leonard might know something! He went into the cart and headed down to the station.

~~At the Station~~

"I didn't see anyone there!" Leonard said. "I honestly didn't see anything."

"I don't believe you, Leonard," Lucas said. "The killer came in shortly after we left, now you must've seen him, perhaps a bum on the street waiting or something??"

"Well I did see this tall guy around my height in a coat like I was wearing then. He kept his face pretty hidden though."

"Good, I'll look for that kind of character," Lucas said then he left.

~~That Night~~

Christian walked another street, just next to the last one he walked the night before. He knew that the police were after him that night and that the police were probably covering the surrounding area, but he was still there, just for the thrill. After three killings, he had found it fun. Yes, he was the next Ripper, and he was going to enjoy it, Christian had gone insane with grief.

Then he saw a guy staying in one spot looking at everyone suspiciously. He made it too obvious, he was the cop, the detective. He walked past him casually.

The bum got up and followed him. Christian wanted this, he kept walking at a calm pace. He then saw another prostitute and he took her into the ally. The bum followed, perfect.

"Sit," Christian said. Then he turned around and walked out the ally and grabbed the bum sittin behind the trash bin. He threw him into the ally. "Well, well, detective who now?"

The bum removed his disguise, "Detective Lucas Jacques, and I'm placing you under arrest for murder."

"What? Murder? I haven't done anything yet," Christian said.

"Yet? So you were going to do something?" Lucas asked. Christian grinned.

"Maybe," he said in a sing-song tone. "Tell me, what is the Ripper's signature move?"

"He cuts an 'R' in the neck, no one's ever seen it though," Lucas said. Christian grinned again.

"If nobody had ever seen it before then how do you know?" Christian asked. Lucas was flabbergasted. Christian laughed, "Hahaha, I thought so! You are the Ripper, the original."

Lucas scowled, "Why, yes I am, and you're taking over what I've done. Why is that?"

"I gave my heart to a courtesan," Christian said. "But she died of consumption. Now when I see these prostitutes, they seem to just mock her and my pain. I have to stop them. Why did you kill them?"

"I found them very annoying," Lucas said.

"Well, Detective Lucas, why did you try to save one last night?" 

"I was just trying to finally cover my tracks," Lucas said. "I was about ready to give it all up."

"Well then, why give it up? Why not continue?" Christian asked.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to spend the rest of my life trying to capture the Ripper when he was in me," Lucas said. Christian grinned.

"Allow me to help you," Christian said. Then he took his knife and slit the throat of Detective Lucas. He kicked him onto the prostitute and killed her as well as she screamed. He placed the knife in Lucas's hand. He took a few weeds and used it as a brush and used the blood of the prostitute as the paint. On the wall he painted a message that said, 'I'm tired of trying to capture the Ripper when I am the Ripper.'

Then he signed it in Lucas's name. He walked out of the ally casually, no one in sight. He was amazed that no one was coming even though the prostitute screamed.

After that night Christian only killed a prostitute once a week and always hid her body in a lake or trash bin under animal pelts so when people checked what the dead scent was they'd see it only as dead foxes and rodents.

Christian had become the Ripper when he was insane with grief. But it seemed the only way to calm himself now after Satine's death. Sure a strange way to take someone death, but for him, it worked.

~~End Chapter~~

**~~End Story~~** 


End file.
